5 ways babe pig in the city could have ended
by Taeko yasuhiro
Summary: here's my ideas for 5 alternate endings to babe pig in the city
1. 1st possible ending

ferdy: uh pardon me boys

random pelican: uh huh

ferdy: did you see that thing that fat featherless flying thing

pelican: yup

ferdy: any idea where it's headed

pelican: follow us

ferdy: good (starts scatting randomly)

(cue dramatic music during the babe going along the baggage belt)

(random man grabs him)

sniffer sniffs around him

man: hey you pooch get outta here

a few hours later

man arrives at home

man: honey I'm home

wife: how'd your trip go?

man: excellent and i brought us a little something to slaughter and eat

wife: what is it?

man: a large white pig with nice plump haunches

so the couple killed babe and ate him stay tuned for the second alternate ending


	2. 2nd possible ending

babe: I'd like the bag back please

tug: starts weeping

Bob: hey pinkness look at the little guy you wanna break his heart?

babe: but it doesn't belong to him

Bob: all i know is what i see tug comes in with the bag just doing his job collecting stuff and you barge in here accusacating and making demandments i didn't see you with the bag who's to say it belongs to you

babe: I'm not leaving without the bag

easy: i dont think my big brother Bob floom the big banana is misplaining how things would around here

babe: i have to warn you i may be small but i can be ferocious if provoked

thelonious: what have we here?

Bob: we're in a negotiation with this naked pink individual

zootie: he's a foreign extraction your honor

easy: possibly even an alien

thelonious: you drooling imbiciles this is a member of the order ungalata an inconsequential species with no other purpose than to be eaten by humans this lowly handless deeply unattractive mud lover is a pig

babe: for your information I'm a sheep pig and I've been sent to save the farm come to think of it i should be saving the farm right now and if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all

bob: so will this little pink lunchness provide his destiny nourishmentally speaking

thelonious: we shall see

babe: I'm feeling very uncomfortable with this convention i want my bag back get out of my way

(fugly enters)

landlady: uncle fugly

(after babe is put in the box is where the story takes a swerve)

fugly puts babe in the chest

they decide to sell him to the highest bidder the sale goes through babe ends up on the menu the end stay tuned for ending 3


	3. 3rd possible ending

1st random ara raider man: that all of them

partner: yeah i think so

man on the left: hey get a load of this

(gestures for man on the right to leave)

(drops cats)

man on the left: (in a whispering tone) think we can get out of here without any of us getting hurt? how about you cooperate with me? (grunts of exertion as he thrusts a net over thelonious)

(fish gasps for water)

mice: do something

babe: water it needs water

new man captures babe with the noose pole thing and gets to the landing however this time ferdy doesn't interfere man gets babe outside and loads him into the truck

they seal the thing and drive off to their lab

babe is subjected to lethal experiments and doesn't survive the end next up ending 4


	4. 4th possible ending

after a few times spraying the people with the extinguisher

esme: pig pig pig

babe: woah it is her it's her

ferdy: sure it's her

esme: stay pig stay

thelonious: it looks like himself

easy: thelonious i don't this so

thelonious: i tell you it's himself

babe: things are looking up ferdy

chef: you're coming with me porky

landlady: it's not your pig

chef: he is my pig now

landlady: esme the chef's got your pig

chef: guards restrain her

a half hour later chef emerges from the kitchen

chef: attention guests we are pleased to announce a new ham special today

the end


	5. final possible ending

esme: come on pig come on oh struggles falls bounces and lands on the opposite side

babe: I'm coming

men: grab him

babe runs away thelonious greets esme

the men are holding babe while he's screaming

he ends up on the menu again but under different circumstances the end


End file.
